sick
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Humanized- Private is sick and the team always go over the top when he is, so he tries and hides it but Private isn't good at lying. One shot.


**Hi *wave* this is my first one shot and soon I'll do more ;) but anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

Sick

Private woke up in his room to be greeted with a headache.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." He had a hoarse voice as well as feeling light headed.

When he was in the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. Pale face, dry lips, sweat dripping and just able to stand on his own two feet, that was what Private saw in the mirror. He groaned in frustration as he hated it when he was sick.

_A five year old boy was being attacked by blankets and water bottles as he lay on his bed._

_" Skippa, I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna go out." The small boy pouted at Skipper who in return, just frowned. "K'walski please can I go out.I'm not sick." Kowalski rubbed his temples then bent down eye to eye with the toddler._

_"Private, you_ _are sick. Look, you won't get better unless you do as your told, and if you don't get better, the longer you have to stay in bed, ok." Private lowered his head so that his blond bangs would cover his pale face._

_" Yes K'walski.". Kowalski ruffled Private' s hair before heading out the room leaving Skipper alone._

Private was in bed for a hole week just because he had a temperature that hardly affected him, and literally wasn't allowed out of bed unless he needed the bathroom. Well this time he just had bear it, unless he wanted to lose whats left of his sanity to boredom.

Private walked into the kitchen, trying his best to not look like death himself with how he was feeling.

"Well hello Private, do you want some toast, or maybe cereal?" Kowalski looked at Private from the island in the kitchen, as he sat on the barstool next to Skipper on the other side.

"Ugh, no thanks not really feeling hungry." Kowalski gave him a confused look while Skipper gave him a glare. Skipper rose from his stool then walked to Private as he stumbled away from Skipper.

"Private, let me feel your head." Skippers clam but commanding voice just seemed to worry the private until replaced by fear, as he felt the cold wall behind him enabling him to move anywhere.

" Skipper, I'm fine really, so there's no need." However, Skipper continued and placed a hand on his forehead. When Skipper removed his hand he frowned, then turned to Kowalski.

" He's burning up, so go and get Rico to take him to bed while we'll get the other stuff." Kowalski saluted before telling Rico his orders and getting stuff himself.

"Eh buddy,not fee'ing good?". Rico sat next to Private who frowned then replied by saying he wasn't sick. Rico just smiled and shook his head at the kid' s stubbornness before him. Quickly, Private' s face turned even more pale as he ran to the sink to chuck up last night's meal he had. Wobbling, Private walked to the stool then sat down as well as resting his head on the counter. Rico chuckled then pick Private up bridle style and headed upstairs.

As Rico enter Private' s room, the rest of the team were there with either blankets or a medical kit. Carefully, Rico lay Private on his bed to notice he had fallen asleep but woke up seconds later.

"Um *yawn* I told you guys I'm not sick" Private saw Kowalski sigh while taking out a thermometer out of the medical kit.

"Private, you _are_ sick." Ow how many times has Private herd that said before to him "so open up your mouth so I can take your temperature please.". Private opened his mouth then Kowalski placed the thermometer in and looked for more stuff in the kit.

" Private, I know what's best for you so just accept it and do as your told." Private finally let Skipper change him in his P.J' s and place blankets on him, as he tried to keep his eyes open and not fall to sleep.

"Ok Private, I know your not going to like this but you got to take it." Kowalski held out a spoon full of sticky clear gloop, also known as medicine. Private looked in disgust at it but knew he would not win so shoved it in his throat and quickly swallowed.

" K'walski, you sure they don't just shove in rat poison in this stuff... or label rat poison and sell it off as medicine.". Everyone laughed at Private' s remark.

" Looks like someone needs to sleep soldier." Skipper smirked at the boy as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not tired though." The last word came out in a yawn while he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Well that yawn and you trying to keep your eyes open for the last five minutes, tells me other wise." Skipper just chuckled when Private gave up and just flopped his head on the pillow, then was out with in an instance.

" Well, I'm going to go to the lab, so if anyone needs me just knock." With that, Kowalski walked out with the other two following. As Skipper was the last one out, he was alone with Private for a second in which he smiled at his soldier.

"Sleep well Private." Slowly, Skipper closed the door and headed down stairs to continue his breakfast.

**Hi, I think I'm liking these one shots as they are so much easier to do and more fun to write! So maybe I'll stick to these in the future °x°**


End file.
